A Beautiful Night
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: A piece on Paul and Sally's wedding and Sally's last thoughts as Sally Jackson. Paul/Sally fluff


PJatO || Paully || PJatO || Paully || A Beautiful Night || Paully || PJatO || Paully || PJatO

Title: A Beautiful Night – The Most Colorful Wedding

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; set between Battle of the Labyrinth and Last Olympian

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, fluff, wedding, shounen-ai

Main Pairing: Paul/Sally

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy (pre), Charles/Silena

Percy Jackson Characters: Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Grover Underwood, Tyson

Summary: It's going to be the most important night in Sally's life, yet she knows it would have never happened without her son and his friends. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

**A Beautiful Night**

_The Most Colorful Wedding_

Sally Jackson. The ring of the name. Sally Jackson. Smiling slightly, with a sad and melancholic tinge, Sally tasted the name once again on her mind. It would be the last time she would get to hear it. Sally Jackson. Soon, within the next hour, she would no longer be a Jackson, but rather Sally Blofis. The thought made her blush slightly. After all these years, after all the trials she had been through, she finally found true love. And now, she would finally get that white princess wedding she had been dreaming of ever since she was a little girl.

"Mom? Are you ready? Can we go? You shouldn't keep Paul waiting any longer, Grover says that he's practically climbing the walls by now", grinned her son as he poked his head in.

Sally smiled softly as she turned to her son. My, how Percy had matured. He was on the verge of becoming a man and he already looked so fine in that black tuxedo and with his hair neatly combed.

"Do I look... good enough, though?", asked Sally shyly.

Percy returned her smile and entered the room. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. And Paul is one heck of a lucky guy. Now come, everyone is waiting."

She breathed deeply and took his offered arm. Seeing as her parents and her uncle Rick had died long ago, Percy had offered to lead her to the altar. Her smile turned tender as she thought of all the things her son had done for her. The final battle was approaching, it was evident to the demigods, war hung in the air and Sally wanted to be a married woman if the apocalypse happened. But she had about no idea how to put a wedding together, especially since they were a little short on money. She had no _real_ friends. Of course, she had some acquaintances, but no one who truly knew her. After all, who could she tell that her former lover and the father of her only child was a Greek god and that her son was about to rescue the world from the rising titan lord? It had been thanks to Percy that this wedding turned out to be the dream wedding she had always wanted.

They turned the corner, leaving Paul's house. In the garden was everything prepared for the wedding already, with chairs and the guests and a small altar beneath an arch of roses, all of those blue as a courtesy of the Demeter cabin and planted by Grover. The altar and the arch had been build by Beckendorf, who now stood next to Paul, together with Grover and Nico. Seeing as the three boys had been so busy helping them, Paul had asked them to be his best men. Nico had brought rare metals from the depth of the underworld and two diamonds, of which Beckendorf had smitten the wedding rings as designed by his girlfriend Silena, who had actually put most of the wedding together. The daughter of Aphrodite had squealed in delight the first time she had overheard Percy and Annabeth talking about the wedding and now Sally was very grateful to her for butting in. Said daughter of Aphrodite was now standing opposite her boyfriend, sending a blinding and encouraging smile in Sally's direction. Unlike her, the other two girls didn't look as comfortable in their bridesmaiden dresses. But Rachel and Annabeth still looked very happy, happy for Sally, which made her feel loved. She knew that she had taken a motherly role for both of them, which was why she had asked them to become her bridesmaiden.

"And here I had started thinking you changed your mind", whispered Paul amused as Sally stepped up beside him. "You took quite a while in there."

"I was... thinking", smiled Sally apologetically. "About all the things that happened in the past, all the things that led up to this day..."

Percy grinned broadly as he walked over to the boys and came to stand between Grover and Nico. The satyr snickered and elbowed his best friend, making him stumble and crash against the son of Hades. Nico rolled his eyes at Grover's attics, laying one arm around the older teen's waist to hold him upright. Sally noted the blush on her son's cheeks with one raised eyebrow, as well as the giggling that came from Silena and Rachel. Something was going on there, something that needed to be investigated. But before she could pay it much more mind, Tyson stood beside her, giving her a beaming grin and presenting her the rings. She must have spaced out during the speech?

"You really shouldn't spend that much time thinking! It's your wedding!", whispered Annabeth.

"Never thought I'd hear a child of Athena say something like that", teased Silena amused.

"Could you both shut up now so they can kiss?", hissed Rachel with one raised eyebrow.

"Rachel is right! Step-Paul and Step-Sally need to kiss now!", cheered Tyson, hugging both Grover and Percy tightly as though they were teddy bears. "Kissing and then cake!"

"Your priorities", chuckled Grover and shook his head.

Sally smiled as Paul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to whisper into her ear. "When I asked for your hand, I knew I would get Percy. Then eventually also Tyson. But I never imagined to get such a... big and colorful family with it. Though I wouldn't want it any other way."

She wanted to remark something, but his lips upon hers stopped her. The girls cooed and the boys cheered around them as she tested the weight of her new wedding ring on her finger, the feeling of her husband kissing her and the ring of her new name. Sally Blofis.

"One day, that will be us, Charlie!", exclaimed Silena dreamily.

"Sure, sure", chuckled the son of Hephaestus. "But first we'll look for an own apartment."

"Or a house. I would love to design your house", offered Annabeth with glittering eyes.

"I want to bring the rings again!", yelped Tyson cheerfully.

"Stop planning the next wedding! Can we first finish this one?", snorted Nico, rolling his eyes.

"Nico is right! Come on, cake and enchiladas!", grinned Percy, leading his friends to the tables.

"Of course you'd say that Nico is right", snickered Rachel, nudging the son of Poseidon.

"Enchiladas!", cheered Grover, pushing between Rachel and Percy to save the blushing boy.

"They are... very energetic", chuckled Paul softly, one arm around his bride. "Shall we join the children, Missus Blofis? Before they eat all the cake alone."

"Say that again", smiled Sally, leaning against him.

"The children will eat the cake?", teased Paul, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Rolling her eyes affectionately, she joined the rest of their family at the dining table. After all those years, she finally had everything she always wanted. The small, cozy home, the good husband, the well-behaved son and the big, loving family. Sally Blofis. This was the beginning of a new chapter.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
